<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Love by xNekorux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747068">Blood and Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux'>xNekorux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akalynn One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Blood Moon, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Into the blackness of the night, the end has come to your life's light. Though here your soul dies, the Heavens will hear my cries."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akalynn One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Blood and Love</b> <em>(K/DA - Blood Moon AU)</em><br/>
(Inspired by <b>suqling</b> and <b>RouzaVII</b> from Twitter)<br/>
<b>Recommended Song for the story</b>: <em>"My Love Will Never Die" by Claire Wyndham</em></p><p>The flame at the center of the clearing burned bright as the cultists bustled busily to themselves, preparing for what's about to come in the near future. While some were preparing the meals for the evening, some were preoccupied with the task of cleaning and sharpening the weaponries they have in store.</p><p>Though the group looked to be as careless as they were attempting to show their safety, in the midst of the shadowy trees around them, various types of demons lurked along and protected them with eerie silence and their chilling presence.</p><p>In one of the many spaces of darkness surrounding the clearing, a certain enchanting demon remained invisible to the eye of the mortals as she watched the one who summoned her approach one of the cult's elders. The latter ushered the woman to settle in front of him, his hands carefully cleaning two bleeding gashes on the younger cultist's back.</p><p>Once he finished cleaning, he veiled the woman with a dark blanket, soaking it with burgundy as the cuts continued to bleed. He carefully laid his palms on top, murmuring under his breath while the woman remained as still as she could be at the moment, eyes focused on the dirt and senses on high-alert.</p><p>The demon smirked wickedly to herself, recognizing the healing ritual the elder was performing onto her summoner. After the quietly uttered mumbles, the man clasped his hands together as if he had something in his palms before he turned to the huge tree beside him and touched the wood. The second he made a motion of caressing the rough surface, the woman he was healing released a sigh of relief.</p><p>The process finished after that and the demon wasn't surprised it seemed to pass on so quickly. She stood on the branch and leaned on the tree as she watched the rogue respectfully bow to the elder in thanks for the healing she received. The young Ionian turned and gazed towards the perch of the enchantress she had summoned, their eyes finding one another through the darkness.</p><p>The moment the mortal nodded...</p><p>
  <b> <em>Boom!</em> </b>
</p><p>Amber eyes snapped open while her body became as rigid as an actual statue, Evelynn felt like her whole body went into a brief shock upon her awakening from the dream. She closed her eyes again, shaking her head a little before finally pushing herself up to a seated position.</p><p>Hands running through her tresses, Evelynn felt awfully unusual with how her heart seemed to be beating faster than normal. She looked around and calmed herself as she focused on surveying her surroundings, frowning slightly to herself when she noticed it was just half an hour before afternoon. It seems like she had overslept.</p><p>The room she was in was somewhat unfamiliar and she probably would've become frantic for not recognizing where she was immediately, but the sight of Ahri's make-up on the desk at the side successfully eased her.</p><p>"Why do I keep dreaming about that?"</p><p>Ever since they arrived at Ionia two days ago, whenever Evelynn slept, let it be a long slumber or a brief nap, she always dreamt about seeing dozens of people performing blood rituals and worshipping what seemed to be demons. She had seen with crystal clarity on how they slaughtered animals and offered them to the demons that they summoned.</p><p>One of the most memorable ones was when the cultists captured an enemy of theirs and instead of just outright killing the person or locking them up, they had stabbed the mortal in the heart and drained all the blood from his body right before a hulking demon. It was an actual human offering.</p><p>What seemed to be disturbing Evelynn the most was that in her dreams, she was one of the ones that's being worshipped and being provided offerings to. The demon of lust and desire, that's what they uttered whenever they kneeled before her and addressed her with a deep bow.</p><p>Evelynn wanted to chalk everything up as a result of watching that creepy thriller-horror movie Kai'Sa and Akali dragged her and Ahri to watch at the night before they left for their trip to Ionia for the annual Festival of Fire. It was an event Akali went on and on about and the rapper made both her and Ahri promise that they'll attend the next one once they finished their most recent tour.</p><p>Despite the possibility of her dreams likely being a creation of her very own imagination, Evelynn just couldn't seem to look past it. How could she if her head was plagued with it for the past couple of times she's been sleeping?</p><p>Since the festival they were attending was far from Akali's hometown, they opted to stay at a hotel, partnering with a fellow bandmate to share a two-bed unit. Ahri offered to book Evelynn her own room, especially since she usually preferred having a space of her own, but she declined and said it was totally willing to share a room with her.</p><p>Of course Evelynn didn't admit that she only thought that it's okay because she didn't exactly want to wake up so late at night after having a bone-chilling dream. She was more anxious rather than afraid whenever she woke up, so the immediate assurance that everything was a dream and that she's still in a hotel with her bandmates was very much welcomed and wordlessly appreciated.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Slam!</em> </b>
</p><p>"Eve, you're awake!"</p><p>Snapping her gaze towards the door, Evelynn found Akali eagerly approaching her with that usual hyperactive aura of hers. The rapper jumped and landed just on the foot of the bed, causing the furniture to rock a little upon her landing.</p><p>Ah, Akali. The youngest, most active member of K/DA, their <em>maknae</em>, was once again bringing the loud and excited morning greeting to Evelynn. It nearly made her completely forget about the disturbing dreams she's been having. Though she expected to be woken up by her current roommate, Ahri, this was certainly a welcomed change.</p><p>"You have to get up and get dressed. We'll be leaving in a few minutes."</p><p>"Is eating not an option?"</p><p>"We all pretty much missed breakfast since we all stayed up late last night, so we'll be skipping to lunch today. In fact, we'll actually be eating at this sushi place a few blocks from here. Fancy stuff, you'll love it."</p><p>Evelynn tilted her head and watched as Akali practically rambled on and on about where they intend on eating soon. While the rapper was focused on making the restaurant as appealing as it can be in Evelynn's eyes, the latter was pretty much just observing her with a keen gaze.</p><p>She didn't forget her dreams, especially not the face of the one that had supposedly summoned her after a blood ritual. Call her crazy, but Evelynn was immensely sure that the woman that required healing had the same facial features as Akali. Though the said female in her dreams looked slightly older and more mature, the diva was confident that it was a mere older version of her bandmate.</p><p>Maybe it really was just a figment of her vivid imagination.</p><p>Or not.</p><p>"And on our way to the festival later on, we can climb up to the temple there." Akali suggested, apparently already moving on from talking about their breakfast to their plans for later.</p><p>"Is there something so interesting at the top?" Evelynn queried with a raised eyebrow. "You seem to be so eager in showing whatever it is to me."</p><p>"Well," Akali rubbed the back of her neck, smiling a little sheepishly. "you like romantic stories, right?"</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>"Let's just say it relates something to that."</p><p>If it were any other person, Evelynn probably would've blatantly said no and just shut down Akali's plans in a snap. But, that's exactly it. She couldn't bring herself in doing so, because ever since they first met one another, there had always been this unexplainable pull that kept her from growing or staying mad at Akali.</p><p>Whenever Akali did something that she wasn't supposed to, instead of scolding her along with Ahri and Kai'Sa, she was always so quick to jump in the freestyler's defense. She showed it with her usual smug and condescending mask, but still, the others even noticed how she's much, much <em>'softer'</em> when it came to Akali.</p><p>It took a fairly long while, likely at least one year and a few more months give or take, but Evelynn came to terms that she was in love with Akali in the most inexplicable way possible.</p><p>Even when she dated around to try and forget about the rapper, her mind wouldn't seem to let her, let alone her heart. Just by taking in the sight of her bandmate was more than enough to satisfy her.</p><p>Add that to the times the freestyler goofed around with Kai'Sa whenever they did dance practice, or just be plain hyperactive whenever they cross paths, it was just unfathomable how she even developed feelings for someone that wasn't even an inch close to how she usually acted and carried herself.</p><p>Which was probably why Evelynn had yet to say anything about it.</p><p>Of course what she didn't know was Akali's side of the story.</p><p>"I'll see you down in the lobby." Akali said with a little smile before standing up and heading towards the door. "Don't take too long, alright?"</p><p>Taking Evelynn's scoff as an acceptable response, Akali waved goodbye before she rushed off to meet with Kai'Sa and Ahri. The two were already at the lounge area at the hotel lobby, so she figured she could wait with them while Evelynn prepared herself for the day ahead of them.</p><p>On her way down, Akali felt more than a little embarrassed with how she handled herself in front of Evelynn. She assumed that she probably bore Evelynn to death with how she kept raving on and on about how good the food was in the sushi place they're going to eat at. Slapping a hand over her face, she groaned quietly and shook her head.</p><p>If it's still not too obvious, yes, just like Evelynn, Akali also felt an enigmatic attraction.</p><p>Like the diva, it all started when they first saw one another. It was like this immediate spark that just came the second their eyes met. Initially, Akali thought it was probably just her having a celebrity crush on Evelynn, but as time went on, the so-called crush never went away. The longer they stayed as a band, the stronger her feelings became.</p><p>When she went off to fly to Paris for True Damage, Akali had terribly missed Evelynn. She was so happy when she got back, but was even more ecstatic when Evelynn greeted her at the airport with a warm smile and a brief but meaningful hug. She later found out from Kai'Sa, who was the only one who knew about her crush on Evelynn, that the siren herself had confessed to Ahri that she was <em>'somewhat missing'</em> Akali's presence. To say that she was delighted with that piece of info was probably an understatement.</p><p>Confessing and telling Evelynn everything she felt was easier said than done. Whenever Akali mustered up the courage to finally ask Evelynn out on a date, either the diva was already preparing for one, or was already out with someone.</p><p>Judging from how Evelynn casually dated different men every month or so, Akali assumed that she certainly had no chance in capturing the vocalist's attention in <em>that</em> kind of way. Regardless, Akali didn't stop her efforts entirely. She kept doing nice things for Evelynn, sometimes even going out of her way just to please and make the diva comfortable.</p><p>A part of her was hoping that maybe it'll all pay off eventually.</p><p>Aside from the fact that she has feelings for Evelynn, Akali had been somewhat struggling with something else. Similar to what Evelynn has been going through, she's recently experiencing these dreams that were utterly <em>vague</em>.</p><p>All she could remember whenever she woke up were literal bits and pieces of what she witnessed in her dreamland. She could recall the lingering feeling of a delicate touch. The heart-pounding feeling of lips against her skin. The warm embrace that's beyond compare. The soft whisper of her name.</p><p>So many unforgettable feelings, yet the other details were always too bleak the second her eyes parted open.</p><p>These indistinct dreams of hers started at the same time Evelynn began seeing the sight of cultists fraternizing with demons through rituals and many other interactions that could only be deemed unexplainable.</p><p>Akali wasn't aware of the diva's dreams of course, so she tried deciphering her own dreams by herself. As much as she tried though, it all led to one thing and she was quite sure she was just being hopeful now. Maybe even delusional.</p><p>Every one of the feelings she mentioned earlier? The dreams? After spending a long while thinking about what it might be, Akali could only trace it back to her long-time crush. And when she did, she felt more and more of a lovesick fool.</p><p>"Get it together, Akali." She muttered to herself, giving herself a light bonk on the head. "Think about other stuff. Think, think, think."</p><p>
  <b>xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx</b>
</p><p>"Why are we walking again?"</p><p>"To do what we came here to do, duh." Ahri replied, giving Evelynn a little bump on the hip. "Sightseeing!"</p><p>The four women were walking through a park-line path as they made their way to the restaurant they intended on dining in for lunch. Initially, Evelynn wanted to take the van they rented, but the trio insisted that they should walk and take in the sights on their way.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, they got side-tracked a whole lot, especially when they passed the area where a bunch of people were already set up for the celebration of the <em>Festival of Fire</em>.</p><p>Evelynn wouldn't really be shocked if they end up having the street food being sold around them turn into their lunch for today. Though she didn't mind it as much as she thought she would, Kai'Sa and Ahri eventually got sucked into the calls of the vendors. The two looked very eager in sampling the delicious-looking treats, which led to both Evelynn and Akali pairing up in further exploring the area. They couldn't exactly go right ahead and leave the other two.</p><p>Besides, the diva figured Akali had something in mind, especially since she's been glancing at the tall, stone stairway at the far end.</p><p>"You look awfully invested in those trees." Evelynn commented when she caught Akali just gazing at the direction of the staircase.</p><p>"Oh, that." Akali snapped out of her reverie, smiling sheepishly when she turned to face Evelynn. "Remember the temple I told you about?"</p><p>Evelynn quirked an eyebrow, sparing a brief look to the stairs before returning her gaze to Akali. "I thought you said we'll climb it <em>after</em> lunch."</p><p>"I did, but..." Akali trailed her gaze to Ahri and Kai'Sa, who were both at least three to four stalls away from them. The duo seemed to be busy trying out the dumplings that caught their eye. "...we have time, don't we?"</p><p>Clearly, they did. Once again, if it were someone else, Evelynn would've refused, but this was Akali. She just couldn't say nor shake her head no. Nodding once, she gestured at the direction for a second before she said, "Lead the way, then."</p><p>With how Akali's face brightened and how she ushered Evelynn to follow after her, the diva honestly thought agreeing to what she had wasn't something she would regret. They both made their way through the thin crowd, which thankfully didn't recognize them through the sunglasses Evelynn wore and the cap Akali had on her head.</p><p>Together, they both made their way up the stairs. Their eyes drifted around them as they climbed the small hill, the little details in their surroundings providing them an image worth being in mild awe. Unlike the other bigger temples in Ionia, the one they reached wasn't even a temple to begin with.</p><p>It was more like a shrine. There was a hooded statue at the center, holding a stone scroll that had a story engraved in its solid surface. While Akali proceeded to the shrine, Evelynn found herself gravitating towards one of old-looking trees right beside the mentioned memorial.</p><p>Through her peripherals, she noticed Akali bow to the shrine for a moment, murmuring a small prayer before she began reading the stone scripture before her. Evelynn paid her no mind though.</p><p>No, the singer was more interested in the tree she finally found herself touching. Unlike the other trees, this one had significant chips on its surface. It's as if the bark of the tree was torn off, or just peeled away by itself, only to fall on the dirt.</p><p>Despite the visible damages though, the tree stood firm and strong in its roots. It was literally a mere tree, yet something about it called Evelynn in like no other. She delicately ran her fingers over the surface, her smooth fingertips immensely contrasting with the rough texture of the bark.</p><p>"Hey! Hey, Evelynn!" Akali called out, prompting the diva to turn and fix her focus on her company once again. As soon as she captured Evelynn's attention, she ushered her to come close while she nodded her head to the shrine. "Come here, I'll tell you the story."</p><p>"Ah, you mean the love story you told me about?" Evelynn quipped as she approached Akali, glancing over to the tree that seemed to have taken her attention more than it should have. She stood alongside the rapper, leaning in to try and read the writings on the shrine." I'm here now, so how about you start the storytelling, hmm?"</p><p>"Right, right." Akali cleared her throat, looking back at Evelynn one more time as she asked, "You ready?"</p><p>"Merely waiting on you, darling."</p><p>"Ahem. Alright. It says here during the ancient times of Ionia, a cult of men worshipped nights of the blood moon, offering their flesh to demons for power and wisdom. The blood of their prey rained upon the soil, each drop a cursed cry for the prince of darkness...-"</p><p>"Wait, wait." Evelynn abruptly interrupted, raising an eyebrow as she further attempted to translate the writing in her head. "Are you sure you're reading this right? This is supposed to be a <em>love</em> story, isn't it?"</p><p>Instead of concurring with Evelynn's point, Akali half-grinned as she said, "Apparently, it gets even bloodier!"</p><p>"Oh goodness..."</p><p>"The Celestial Blade! The World Ender! <em>Aatrox</em> burst from the womb of the moon and tread upon the mortal plane." Akali said, introducing the mythical demon as if it was a fearsome supervillain in a comic book. "He tore through kin and foe alike, insatiable for never-ending conflict."</p><p>Evelynn wanted to comment about how ruthless this demon was, but she decided against it. After all, Akali seemed to be so absorbed in telling the tale.</p><p>"Aghast at his cruelty, his children bared their fangs against him! But before his might, they were weak, incomplete and fell. Only the unity between a priestess and a demon stood against his will, their unlikely bond an iron shield against his blade. Together they struggled against the progenitor and struck at his neck, returning him to the realm of the sleepless." Akali's voice nearly drops to a dramatic whisper as she said, "The world was restored to natural order."</p><p>Admittedly, listening and watching Akali tell the story seemed to be quite an experience for both of them. Evelynn was already feeling a handful of things just by being at this shrine and hearing the story behind it, while Akali spoke of its myth as if it was something more than <em>just</em> a myth.</p><p>"The priestess then peacefully succumbed to her wounds, gently embraced in the arms of her partner." Akali uttered in a murmur, frowning for a moment. "Overcome with grief, the demon tore off her horns to offer to the heavens and prayed that their souls would meet again in their next lives... Pure and whole."</p><p>Even though she wasn't able to understand the engraved writing, Evelynn eyed the characters on the stone as if she was deciphering a puzzle. Beside her, Akali reverted back to her usual self, clearly done with the whole storytelling thing she's been doing.</p><p>"Now there's the love story that we're looking for."</p><p>"It's more of a tragedy where no one has a good time and everybody dies." Evelynn said in a deadpan manner, lips curling a tad bit.</p><p>"Whoever raised this shrine has more appreciation for romance than you." Akali joked, snickering to herself.</p><p>Evelynn lightheartedly rolled her eyes at that. "Hearing that from you of all people..."</p><p>"Just admit it~"</p><p>Scoffing to herself, she shook her head and was just about to make another comment about the story they just read when a familiar voice suddenly called their names out.</p><p>"Evelynn! Kaliii!" Came Ahri's somewhat distant voice from the bottom of the staircase. "We're still hungry! Are you two done up there?"</p><p>"We have to hurry or else they might give up our reservation!" Kai'Sa also called out, reminding them that they were still going to eat the restaurant they were originally on their way to before they took a detour.</p><p>"Yeah! Coming!" Akali replied for the two of them before she rushed off and fleetly climbed down the shrine, leaving Evelynn to stare back at her with a little smile.</p><p>A part of her wanted to stay and see if there was more to the story than what Akali had told her all about, but it looks like her questions were going to remain unanswered for now. Adjusting the thin strap of her purse, Evelynn was just about to trail after Akali when an ominous yet eerily familiar-sounding voice reached her ears.</p><p>"Are you fulfilled now, Evelynn?"</p><p>A bone-chilling shudder ran up her spine, prompting her to spin back around and face the shrine once again. Her eyes were visibly wide in shock behind the glasses she wore, her form rigid and her focus locked on the shrine as the noises around her faded into nothing but deafening silence.</p><p>For the second time ever since they climbed up the hill, Evelynn's gaze drifted from the statue on the shrine to the old tree beside it. When she blinked though, she nearly jumped in a mix of surprise and horror at the sight that greeted her.</p><p>It's as if her surroundings changed and she was standing underneath the night of a blood moon, and instead of the tree and shrine, all she saw was a clear field and two forms on the dirt. One of them cradled the other, who laid limp in the former's arms.</p><p>She blinked again and the sight reverted back to what it once was. Evelynn continued to blink a couple of times more, trying to see if it would change back again. In an inexplicable way, she wanted to see the couple again. There was something about them that compelled her absolute attention. She was just about to approach the shrine once more when a hand abruptly grasped her arm, somehow leaving her no choice but to turn and acknowledge who it was.</p><p>It was Akali.</p><p>"Eve!" Akali practically whined her name out. "Lunch now, pleeease?"</p><p>"Ah, y-yes, of course." Evelynn managed to reply, clearing her throat as she tried her best not to let the image of what she just saw cloud her mind.</p><p>In front of her, Akali tilted her in wonder, noticing the evident shift in her aura. "You good?"</p><p>It was so easy to just nod her head or give a positive response, but Evelynn didn't provide an immediate reply. In between the two second silence that lasted, Evelynn replayed the tragic love story in her head, connecting it to what she had just heard and seen with her very own ears and eyes.</p><p>"Yes..." A small smile gradually shaped itself on her lips as she and Akali began descending down the stairs, the rapper's two fingers hooked around her pinky finger on their way. "...I suppose I always am whenever I'm with you."</p><p>Akali assumed Evelynn was just being her usual teasing self when she made that comment, so she didn't take it seriously. She just scoffed and waved a dismissive hand at the diva, shaking her head as she said, "Ugh. Gay."</p><p>If only she knew what Evelynn has been dreaming of, what she had just witnessed, what she might've just realized upon their visit to the shrine, maybe then Akali would've seen Evelynn's words in a much different light.</p><p>
  <b>xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx</b>
</p><p>Ditching would probably be a strong word to use in what Evelynn had just done.</p><p>Throughout their lunch, Evelynn mostly stayed quiet and ate her meal in silence. She was thankful Ahri and Kai'Sa's eager discussion with Akali about the treats and delicacies they had tried occupied most of the talking time they had. It saved her from significantly contributing to the group conversation.</p><p>When they were just about to finish eating, Ahri suggested that they should check out the other nearby tourist attractions in the area. Akali and Kai'Sa were, of course, quick to nod and cheer for their leader's suggestion. As for Evelynn though, she chose to excuse herself and lie about how their meal might have just upset her stomach.</p><p>"Aww, is it really that bad?" Akali asked, frowning at the thought that she wouldn't be able to spend some time in further sightseeing with the diva. Even though Kai'Sa and Ahri were there with them, it was always nice to spend some time with her crush. Friendly stuff or not, Akali valued the time she makes for Evelynn. "Do you really have to go back to the hotel?"</p><p>Convincingly, Evelynn offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry, darling, but unfortunately, I can't keep you girls company throughout the day. As much as I would love to, you three will just have to enjoy the sights for me."</p><p>"Leave it to us to eat all the sweet treats on your behalf." Ahri said half-jokingly, knowing she and the other two would definitely be filling themselves up with snacks later on throughout their little adventure around the city.</p><p>"Don't worry, Eve, we'll bring some stuff back home for you." Kai'Sa reassured, reaching across the table to give Evelynn's hand a small squeeze. "That is, if Ahri and Akali here manage to hold themselves back from eating them on the way back."</p><p>And <em>that</em> was why Evelynn was now in hers and Ahri's shared hotel room.</p><p>Seated on the sofa in the living room with her laptop beside her and her fingers tapping idly on the edge of the tech, Evelynn sighed to herself before she started on the reason why she parted from her bandmates earlier. With just a couple of taps on the keys, she soon pulled up a couple of tabs of websites she found on the Internet.</p><p>Each and every one of them only had one thing in common, and that was the blood moon and the myths and legends behind the celestial phenomenon.</p><p>Normally, she'd search for fashionable attires or sometimes articles about her just to feel a little amusement, but right now, she was just focused on finding some answers concerning the shrine they visited and the lamentable myth they had read.</p><p>It took a great deal of time and the fact that she had to skim through dozens of articles and pictures without any clue if they held any authenticity or not was more than a little frustrating. She knew she probably should've asked Akali for help on this matter since this <em>is</em> part of her culture, after all. The rapper may know a few things she was utterly clueless about. Yet, here she was, feeling determined in acquiring the information she wanted to know all by herself.</p><p>One page here, another click there, the cycle was almost becoming unbearable. That was until Evelynn finally found this plain-looking sight. It looks like it hadn't been updated for a long, long time now, yet the first few paragraphs captured her attention.</p><p>It contained pictures of the shrine they visited and even had an image and background story for the tree Evelynn was so enchanted with earlier. The article about the shrine and its story was mostly a rough translation of what Akali had told her, but it matched. What further captured her interest was when it was mentioned there that rumour has it that the demon and the priestess' souls were possibly reincarnated and may have crossed paths with one another eventually.</p><p>Evelynn then recalled one of the pages she had read a moment ago about reincarnation and how some people actually have memories of their predecessors. It must've been the one the article was talking about.</p><p>Further proceeding through the website, she eventually started reading about the tree and what seemed to make it special. Apparently, whoever wrote this article knew something about the tree and why it called to possibly not only Evelynn, but others as well.</p><p>There was a type of ritual in ancient times where the relief of pain was involved. Someone who knew the ritual itself would say a special prayer as they <em>actually</em> take the agony from a person and implant it into a piece of nature. This certainly explained the dream she had about that woman receiving treatment from one of the elders in the cult.</p><p>According to what Evelynn was reading, after the gruesome battle against the World Ender, the demon hadn't given up so easily on the fate of the priestess. The creature was said to have begged another priest to heal the priestess' grievous wounds.</p><p>Though an attempt was made, which would explain the chipped barks of the tree, the priestess still died, leaving the demon to cry out to the heavens and plead for mercy from the Gods and Goddesses above through the prayers that were uttered.</p><p>The laptop closed with an audible thump, its owner carefully placing the tech on the coffee table before she laid back on the couch and collected her scattered thoughts. These things she's been reading were all just fictional stories and legends. She knew better than to just believe in them just like that.</p><p>But somehow, they make the most sense ever since they've arrived at Ionia and she began having those dreams.</p><p>Evelynn's gaze trailed to one of the throw pillows of the sofa, eyeing it as if it held all the confirmation she needed. Sleeping was one of her options and she could only hope that she'd dream again. Maybe this time she'll finally have one that would continue beyond that explosion that always brought her out of her slumber.</p><p>"Slowly but surely, Evelynn..." She whispered to herself as she decided to finally lay down on the couch and close her eyes to try and fall asleep. "...your sanity is declining."</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>
  <em>The sky was dark and colored with a significant shade of red, but in the most gradual pace possible, it was beginning to fade away. Underneath it all, corpses decorated the earth and blood painted the dirt with burgundy. Everything around her screamed nothing but death and loss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What she had in her arms was the same.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Evelynn had no control of the body she was in, which gave her no choice but to watch as the scene unfolded before her eyes. The body she's in carried a woman in its arms as it dragged its own scarred legs away from the corpse of what seemed to be the World Ender and towards the side, where a small tree was still surprisingly rooted to the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There were humans and demons around them as they trudged through, but the only one that captured their attention was the same priest that had healed the woman in her arms in her initial dream. The demon's pace slightly quickened, determined on bringing the priestess in her arms to the elder that Evelynn found herself eventually kneeling to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Heal her." Came the firm command of her very own voice. It wasn't normal though. It had this echoing satanic undertone that made it obvious that the speaker was indeed a demon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The elder was unfazed though. He only frowned and shook his head as he met the demon's gaze. "Her time is up. I am only capable of healing, not in controlling the fate of a puny mortal like I."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do not preach to me, human!" The demon screeched, baring its fangs at the man as her hold on the human she had in her arms tightened. "I gave you an order! Heal her, now!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I cannot..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You make an attempt now before she loses her breath, or else you will be the one that immediately follows her to the afterlife, prayers and offerings be damned! Understood?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even though the elder remained unaffected with the threats that were surely meant, he sighed and kneeled right in front of her, placing his hands on the bloodied clothes of the priestess that was only capable of taking shallow breaths during her final moments in the mortal realm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The elder began murmuring the prayers of the ritual and even though each word was said with passion and devotion to the blood moon, the dying priestess knew it was futile. She said nothing and stayed silent throughout the ritual. The agony that coursed through her veins like the blood seeping out of her decreased, but only in the very slightest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"And for the tears that you have shed and the blood you have offered, you are hereby relieved from your agony."</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The priest retracted back, standing and stepping close to the tree. Like before, his hands looked as if he was cradling the pain and as he did, he coughed and blood seeped through his lips. He paid it no mind and bore the pain he stole from the priestess, only to eventually impart it to the tree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once he did such thing, he took in an audible breath of relief. A bark was quick to chip off the tree, showing that it has indeed garnered the agony that was once being carried by the priestess. He turned and faced the demon and his fellow cultist, bearing a sympathetic look as he watched death unfurl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My sincerest apologies, but I have already done what I could."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His words fell on deaf ears. He bowed before he walked away, leaving the demon to cradle the mortal that had summoned her in her arms. She held her head against her chest as if it was the only way she wouldn't lose her right then and there to the wounds inflicted by their opponent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't leave me, you can't leave me, you can't leave me..." The demon's voice softened into desperate murmurs as she embraced the priestess. "I forbid it! This is not what you swore to me! You said we will last for years!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...No." Came a trembling whisper, a shaky hand reaching out to grasp one of the demon's own. "I promised you... my lifetime... and this is it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't... You can't leave me..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want to..." The priestess weakly squeezed her hand, her eyes growing lifeless as she struggled to keep them open. "I've spilled... a fair share of blood... Now... it's time for me to spill my own..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Akali..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Evelynn was overcome with absolute shock the second she heard the demon ultimately whisper the priestess' name as she cupped the latter's cheek with one hand. Blood matted both of their skin, yet she paid no mind to them. She was more focused on the face that now became clear as day. It now made complete sense why it resembled Akali's, because at some point in the past, it <b>was</b> her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Take me... to damnation..." The priestess, Akali, said in a plea-like murmur. "Walk me... through hell..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...and back." The demon finished for her, pressing her forehead against hers. "Have faith in my power, my love. I will not let you dwell in the flames of agony, for I will take your place in Hell and lift you up to where you rightfully belong... Heaven."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the first tear of the demon fell, so did the priestess. A soft breath was the last thing she heard before the body in her arms became limp, life drained out from her eyes and her soul finally bidding farewell the wounded form it once inhabited.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>"Into the blackness of the night," </b>The demon spoke through the tears it never thought it was capable of shedding as she carefully laid her beloved mortal's body onto the earth. <b>"the end has come to your life's light. Though here your soul dies, the Heavens will hear my cries."</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her hands trembled as she reached up and Evelynn felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest as the demon clutched the base of her two horns, gripping them with intent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"This lowly demon offers its power and freedom to the Heavens above, for no one is worthy of my sacrifice but the one that I truly love."</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With the hell-bent grasp she had on her horns, she finally pulled like how the figurative coil within her snapped. And just like that...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pain.</em>
</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>Evelynn awakened from her slumber with a bit of a massive jolt, immediately getting into a seated position while her hands shot up to her head. She clutched the place where she could remember the horns of the demon could be found, gritting her teeth at the thumping headache that had invaded her head.</p><p>It felt as though she herself had torn off her own horns, regardless of the obvious fact that she didn't even have any in the first place. She looked around like she once had, but this time she was greeted with the sight of modern furniture and not a single drop of blood or a glimpse of death.</p><p>What she had witnessed felt so surreal and rather traumatizing, yet it offered the clarity she sought for. Vision or not, what she had seen was the truth behind the tragic romance the shrine told each and every person that understood its stone scroll's writing.</p><p>Now that Evelynn thought about it, the voice of the shrine, the one that briefly spoke to her, it shared the same voice as the priest in her dream. The one the demon threatened to murder if he didn't give an attempt in saving the priestess.</p><p>If these dreams did indeed tell the true story, then that only meant that Evelynn <em>was</em> the demon and that Akali was the one she gave up everything for just to live in a different timeline, where they finally have the opportunity to live together.</p><p>Pure and whole.</p><p>
  <b>xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx</b>
</p><p>Snickering and giggling could be heard as the trio made their way to their hotel rooms, each and every one of them holding a bag filled with different types of food and items they bought throughout their little tour around the city. While Ahri bought trinkets and accessories, Kai'Sa and Akali handled choosing either sweets or spicy food that they both agreed that Evelynn will surely appreciate.</p><p>"What do you think Evelynn's been doing the entire day?" Ahri asked the two as she unlocked the door to hers and Evelynn's hotel unit.</p><p>Akali and Kai'Sa, who was taking Ahri and intending on joining her in checking on their diva, shrugged. While Akali looked like she was satisfied with the response she gave, Kai'Sa chose to say, "Maybe she's just been sleeping all day? It's either that, or she's just surfing through the Internet. She <em>does</em> have a stomachache, so I doubt that she'd be snacking on food.."</p><p>"Let's surprise her." Akali suggested, doing a shushing gesture. "She might be watching TV or something."</p><p>Feeling a little mischievous, Ahri nodded and proceeded to open the door for them. Like a silly bunch of thieves, the three of them tip-toed into the unit. They tried spying for Evelynn, but the diva wasn't anywhere in sight. Stealthily, they continued to the bedroom, only to find it empty as well.</p><p>Ahri gave a soft groan, Kai'Sa just chuckled to herself and Akali merely grumbled at how Evelynn was so lucky she wasn't there.</p><p>"Looks like Evelynn might have known what we were up to." Ahri said, chuckling as well. "Maybe she's at your hotel room? Did you give her your key?"</p><p>Akali shook her head. "Nope. I still have mine with me. Kai'Sa?"</p><p>The dancer also shook her head. "I have mine here."</p><p>"Hmm, maybe she just went out. To buy medicine, probably." Ahri assumed, shrugging before she led them back to the living room. "Come on. Let's segregate these items. Separate whose treat belongs to who before she gets back."</p><p>The three of them situated themselves in the living room, where they found Evelynn's laptop still on the coffee table. Instead of leaving it alone though, Ahri took a quick glance around her before she placed her things down and took Evelynn's laptop, lifting it open.</p><p>"Oh come on, Ahri. That's an invasion of privacy." Kai'Sa said with a mild scolding tone.</p><p>"Eve and I are best friends." Ahri stated nonchalantly. "There's no such thing as privacy between us."</p><p>"Can you even guess her password?" Akali asked with a light scoff, plopping down beside Ahri. "Knowing Evelynn, she probably has a super long...-"</p><p>"I'm in!" Ahri suddenly announced, grinning in triumph while Akali looked genuinely surprised and Kai'Sa settled on giving herself a face-palm. "Looks like she hasn't changed her password."</p><p>"Soooo, what's she been looking at?" Akali quickly changed her tune as she queried curiously, only for Ahri to jokingly push her back. "Hey!"</p><p>"No peeking for you! You're not the one with the best friend privileges here. I am."</p><p>"But, Ahri!"</p><p>"Come on, Kali." Kai'Sa called out, snickering as she watched Akali pout at their leader. "Just help me out with the things we bought and let Ahri do all the snooping. This way, we can totally wash our hands and just tell Evelynn it was all Ahri that did the snooping."</p><p>Akali weighed the options in her head before she sighed. "Fine, I guess you have a point."</p><p>"Actually..." Ahri started, her face scrunching up as she read the boring articles that greeted her with every tab that was left open. "...Evelynn hasn't been searching for anything fun."</p><p>"Is it all just lipstick or dresses?" Kai'Sa guessed with a tilt of her head.</p><p>"No, not really. All I'm seeing right now is about the temples and shrines here in Ionia." Ahri said, making a face. "Never knew Evelynn was into those kinds of things. Always pegged her to be more on the side of gossip and entertainment rather than history and myths."</p><p>"You might not be the best friend here, after all." Akali teased, earning a light swat on the arm from the blonde. "I think that's all because of the shrine I took her to earlier."</p><p>"Is there something special at that shrine for Evelynn to actually research about it?" Kai'Sa asked, genuine curiosity lacing her question.</p><p>"It's just this sad love story about a demon and a priestess. Not really my thing, but it looks like Evelynn liked it more than she let on."</p><p>"Maybe that's where she went off to." Ahri concluded, a thoughtful look in her eyes.</p><p>"Ahri," Kai'Sa began, putting down the bag of sweets she had in hand. "it's already seven in the evening. I'm pretty sure if Evelynn really did go out, then she might have just went off to buy some dinner for herself."</p><p>"The shrine isn't too far from here anyway." Akali pointed out, rubbing her chin as she snuck a peek at the articles displayed on the laptop screen. "I can check if she's there."</p><p>"I know Evelynn. She wouldn't go there." Ahri said, closing the laptop and placing it to the far end of the table. "Let's just wait for her to get home."</p><p>"What happened to snooping?"</p><p>"I <em>did </em>snoop, and all I found were blood moon stories that are probably not that true."</p><p>Akali huffed. She knew she should've just let the matter go and focus on the items they brought, but the coincidence was just too... <em>convenient</em>. She pursed her lips and contemplated if she should tell Ahri and Kai'Sa about her dreams, only to shoot down the idea of doing such in a heartbeat.</p><p>They'd probably just wave it off and say that they were nothing but dreams. That's not what Akali believed of course. She eventually sighed and stood up, causing Ahri and Kai'Sa to halt their talk and look up to her with the same silent question in their eyes.</p><p>"I'm going to look for Evelynn."</p><p>"Akali...-"</p><p>There was just something about the situation that made Akali feel off. She wore her cap over her head again, pulling out her phone to try and contact Evelynn before she left the hotel, only to hear nothing but ringing. She was thankful Ahri and Kai'Sa didn't stop her, but the two did call out to her, telling her to be careful and all since it was already evening.</p><p>Akali jogged her way towards the location of the shrine, her mind wandering as she thought about the possible reasons why Evelynn would even revisit the shrine in the first place. It made her wonder to the fullest. The diva didn't show much interest in the tragic love story and was pretty dismissive about it, yet she discovered that Evelynn had been looking up further explanations about it.</p><p>She may not have been able to read what was in those articles, but the things Ahri said gave her a clue.</p><p>The festival that they passed earlier today was much more crowded, but it worked in Akali's favor. Since there were so many people, no one seemed to have recognized her. There was also an ongoing fire show at one side of the area, so most people were more focused on that rather than visiting an old, dusty shrine up the hill.</p><p>Akali hastily climbed up the stairway, huffing quietly with every step she either took or skipped. Once she neared the top though, she turned herself into a mute as much as she could, especially when she heard the voice that no doubt belonged to Evelynn.</p><p>"I'm not much of a believer, nor am I ever going to start being one now," Evelynn said, speaking to the shrine she stood in front of. "but if what I've been seeing in my dreams and what you've shown me during my first time here is true, then..."</p><p>Akali silently approached Evelynn, watching quietly as Evelynn placed a small lit candle in front of the statue, where all the other melted wax could be found. She gave a respectful bow before she raised herself back up again and continued her words.</p><p>"...the least that I could do is thank you for showing me that I was given the second chance I didn't know I wanted."</p><p>She could easily call out the diva's name, even if it was through a murmur. No sound left her though. She remained as silent as she could as she stood behind Evelynn a fair distance away, listening to the one-sided conversation the woman had with the shrine.</p><p>"The dreams you've been giving me are more like harrowing nightmares, but if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have known why I'm irrevocably in love with Akali."</p><p>Upon hearing the confession, Akali felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. The urge to squeal and gasp was withheld, but her restraint wasn't enough to ease her pounding heart. It was beating so loud in her ears that it made her worry for a moment if Evelynn could actually hear it.</p><p>"Even though I'm not the same demon, nor is Akali the same priestess that was described in the past, who's to say that history won't repeat itself?" Evelynn asked the shrine, sounding as if she was hoping for a piece of advice from the statue itself. "If Akali and I are meant to be together, is it because she and I love one another for who we are now, or is this just remnants of another couple's life?"</p><p>All of a sudden, the ominous voice of the priest in her dreams echoed around them. Not only did Evelynn hear his words, but also Akali as well, who had to stop herself from jumping and vocally reacting to the abrupt and eerie speech.</p><p>
  <b>"No one can ever change the fate of soulmates. Life is short, but love is eternal."</b>
</p><p>A sudden gust of wind swept the shrine, extinguishing the tiny flame of the candle, while the lanterns outlining the stone path leading to the shrine were snuffed out as well. The only source of light was the full moon above them and only then did Evelynn finally sense another presence. She spun around, her eyes meeting Akali's azure orbs.</p><p>The two of them remained rooted from where they stood, eyes deeply gazing into one another as the silence settled. The distant noise from the festival didn't seem to exist, for the soft whoosh of the wind was the only thing that they could hear along with their quiet breathing.</p><p>Evelynn eventually moved, approaching Akali and stopping only to offer a hand to the younger artist.</p><p>"Let's go home."</p><p>
  <b>xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx</b>
</p><p>Times like this was when Akali wished she and the entirety of K/DA lived in one home like most of their fanbase was hoping. It would've made things much easier for her to interact with her fellow band members, especially someone in particular among the three.</p><p>They already returned from their trip to Ionia and even though two solid days had passed ever since the mystifying happening at the shrine, Akali and Evelynn have yet to discuss anything related to it. Heck, they haven't even spoken to one another about anything at all.</p><p>Evelynn was quite good in avoiding as much social interaction with her. No matter how hard Akali tried, the diva always succeeded in avoiding a one-on-one talk with her. Even when they had arrived at the airport, Evelynn made a quick yet casual exit by taking one of her cars, which was brought to the airport by one of the people their manager had sent for them.</p><p>Right now, Akali had a map of the huge city of Valoran on her dining table, circling areas where she was told that Evelynn owned a condo at. Ever since they got back, she's been trying to get ahold of the said woman, but the latter eluded her.</p><p>Recently, her dreams have just been blank. No more flashes or glimpses of red lips, or pale skin or anything that was similar to the ones she had seen during their time in Ionia. Admittedly, she missed those visions she saw in her sleep. Dreaming of nothing only emphasized the fact that she wasn't making any progress with Evelynn.</p><p>The thought of being with Evelynn romantically was already similar to a breath of fresh air. She did a lot of contemplating, and despite thinking that the ancient history they read may involve them both, it wasn't entirely responsible for the feelings she developed for the older artist. Those were her own.</p><p>The priestess was in love with the demon, while the rapper was in love with the diva.</p><p>Both were wholly different from one another and that's what pushed Akali to pursue the aspect of advancing her relationship with Evelynn. This was <em>her</em> choice and if she wanted to try and love Evelynn for who she is, then that's exactly what she'll do.</p><p>This was <em>their </em>love story, not the demon and the priestess'.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Knock! Knock! Knock!</em> </b>
</p><p>Akali groaned out loud, already assuming the person outside her apartment was either Ahri, Kai'Sa or their manager. Either one of them weren't exactly the company she wanted, but she figured the quicker she accommodated them, the faster she could return to searching for the slippery diva in the city.</p><p>Not bothering to look through the peephole, Akali unlocked her door before pulling it open.</p><p>"Am I interrupting?"</p><p>If it were physically possible, Akali's eyes probably would've widened as big as plates itself upon the sight of the artist that stood right in front of her doorway.</p><p>Almost like her, who was just dressed in a pair of black boxers and a white racerback tank top, Evelynn stood there in simple everyday attire. A pair of denim shorts, a cream crew-neck sweater and fashionable yet simple strappy sandals, Evelynn seem to never fail in looking breathtaking.</p><p>"You're here..." Was the only thing Akali could say, not exactly knowing what else to do at the sudden appearance of the woman she's been hoping to talk to for the past couple of days.</p><p>"May I?" Evelynn asked, asking if she could come in with a gesture of a hand.</p><p>"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah, of course." Akali stepped aside and opened the door wider, ushering Evelynn before she closed the door and trailed after the diva, who stopped once she stood at the center of the apartment.</p><p>"How are you settling in?"</p><p>Akali's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What do you mean? I've been living here for the past couple of months."</p><p>"I know," Evelynn replied before turning to face her. "but I never did ask if you felt at home here in the city when you moved."</p><p>"Well... I'm sure you saw how it was in Ionia. It wasn't anything busy like this city, but I'm comfortable. The apartment's nice and the neighbors aren't the gossiping type."</p><p>"Good to know."</p><p>Regardless of the casual flow of their conversation, there was this tension between them that just wouldn't go away. It was practically begging to be addressed the more they continued with the idle talk. She was no expert, but Akali knew it was only right to finally bring up the overdue discussion. If this continued, it might affect their performance as a band, which in turn would also affect Ahri and Kai'Sa's careers. Neither of them wanted that.</p><p>"I don't really know how to say this, but I guess I should just say it?" Akali started with uncertainty before continuing with, "Back at Ionia, Eve... We need to talk about that. Especially what happened at the shrine."</p><p>"I wasn't the only who heard him, then."</p><p>Akali shook her head once. "I heard it, too."</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"About everything."</p><p>"I... don't really know everything." Akali answered, frowning a little. "But I want to. You know more than I do, Evelynn. If it's okay, I want you to tell me all about it."</p><p>Evelynn studied her for a moment before she nodded and gestured for Akali to follow her to the living room, where they both eventually sat on the long and comfy couch. They both shifted from their places, mostly Akali, before the vocalist spoke up.</p><p>"What do you want to know?"</p><p>The question that left Akali was blurted out in an instant, seemingly skipping the part where she acts all embarrassed and hesitant with her queries.</p><p>"Have you been dreaming?" Akali asked, before adding, "And by dreaming, I mean dreaming of something... weird."</p><p>"If by weird you mean blood, gore and death, then yes, darling, I <em>have</em> been dreaming of such things." Evelynn answered with a small sweet smile, making Akali flinch at the thought of the things the woman had mentioned. Hearing that alone was already a peek at the nightmare itself. "But it's not all that."</p><p>Akali slightly perked up at the additional thought. "What else did you see?"</p><p>Evelynn averted her gaze, looking off to a distance as she said, "I saw a demon... Or more specifically, I saw <em>through</em> the eyes of a demon. She... <em>It</em> had a woman in its arms. A priestess."</p><p>"The one the shrine mentioned?"</p><p>Evelynn nodded. "What the shrine said might really be true, Akali. The demon did love the priestess. It loved her so much that it sacrificed everything just for a chance to recreate their love again."</p><p>"Do you know their names?"</p><p>"I have a better question." Evelynn countered back, smiling as she clasped her hands together and asked, "If you were to love someone, would you love them for who they are or for what you two could be?"</p><p>"...You don't believe what that shrine told us, do you?"</p><p>The smile faded from Evelynn's lips. "I've avoided this talk of ours for a long time just to give myself some time to think about you and I. I'm hoping you did the same."</p><p>And Akali did.</p><p>"What are you afraid of, Eve?" Akali asked with a small tilt of her head. "And please don't lie. I <em>know</em> you're afraid of <em>something</em>."</p><p>"I want us to be the one that writes our story. The one who starts our relationship and not to assume a role that was given to us before we were even born." Evelynn reached for Akali's hand, hesitating in grasping it. The latter saved her the time in making a decision. Akali took her outstretched hand, interlocking their fingers with one another.</p><p>"If you and I get together, Eve, and I'm hoping that's not a big if..." Akali traced a line over Evelynn's forehand, feeling like she would blush too bright if she continued maintaining their eye contact with one another. "...it's because we have feelings for one another. Sure, the whole demon and priestess thing might have influenced us, but that doesn't mean we're just <em>'playing their part'.</em>"</p><p>"What if we are?"</p><p>Akali's head shot up at that, her eyes spotting the concern that so clearly gleamed in those amber crystals. It showed her the reason why Evelynn seemed so reluctant with the idea of being lovers.</p><p>"Are you scared that we'll make the same mistakes they had?"</p><p>"I'm more afraid of the possibility of losing you again." Was the stunning response of the siren. She held onto Akali's hand with emotion, one that she wasn't experienced in expressing.</p><p>"Eve..."</p><p>"I felt what that demon went through, Akali. The heartache it felt when the priestess died in its arms." Evelynn gritted her teeth, suddenly snatching her hand away and crossing her arms as she avoided Akali's gaze ever so stubbornly. "I'm not saying that you'll die. My point here is that... If what that demon felt is something I'll eventually go through and that you'll eventually leave me, then I would rather not ruin what we have now."</p><p>When Evelynn stood up and started making her way to the door, Akali was momentarily overtaken by shock before she managed to stand up and chase after her guest in time. She caught Evelynn at the door, which was just about to be opened when she abruptly grabbed the diva and tugged her away from the wooden panel.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?"</p><p>"I'm leaving."</p><p>"No, you're not. I've done my research, Evelynn. That priestess summoned that demon. If you're going to walk out on me now, don't even think I won't put up a fight in stopping you. I'm not giving myself the regret of losing you. Not then, not now, not ever."</p><p>"Akali...-"</p><p>"Don't let <em>her</em> pain fall in vain."</p><p>That caught Evelynn's utmost attention. With crystal clarity, she recalled the feeling of the searing pain when the demon had torn off her horns. Ironically, it hurt like hell, and she probably knew it would before she had done such thing.</p><p>Akali slowly released her hold on Evelynn, internally sighing in relief when the woman made no move in leaving. Somewhat cautiously, she approached and reached her hands out, feeling like her heart was about to stop with how fast it was thundering in her chest. Her hands delicately cupped Evelynn's cheeks, and even though Evelynn's expression remained reticent, it didn't deter her intentions.</p><p>The height difference they both had wasn't much, but due to the two-inch heels of Evelynn's sandals, Akali had to slightly pull her down just to bring their faces closer together. Their lips touched, both of them falling in a rigid state. Akali wasn't entirely sure if the kiss itself was welcome, so she merely brushed hers against Evelynn's. She didn't even know if it was considered a kiss.</p><p>"...I don't think that's how it works."</p><p>Eyebrows knitting together in momentary confusion, Akali was just about to ask what Evelynn meant when the latter suddenly grasped her by her jaw and pulled her back in, initiating a much <em>intimate</em> version of their kiss.</p><p>Akali quietly gasped in between, wordlessly allowing them both to deepen the exchange. She pushed back in the lightest way she could manage and Evelynn followed the motion, an audible thud echoing throughout as Akali pinned the siren against the door.</p><p>A soft whisper of <em>"Akali..."</em> left Evelynn's lips as she pulled back, only to offer herself for the other, who pressed herself closer and planted her lips against the side of her neck. Evelynn embraced her, one hand clasped behind Akali's head as she encouraged her actions.</p><p>Not exactly well-versed with the act of intimacy, Akali carefully chose her next move. She delicately kissed around Evelynn's neck, feeling her heart pound inside of her when she heard the woman whisper her name again as if it was a prayer.</p><p>Once she felt like she had littered her invisible kisses all over one side of Evelynn's neck, she stopped and rested her head against the diva's shoulder. Evelynn herself kept herself leaning on the door, her hand trailing down and rubbing over Akali's back as they both let silence keep them company.</p><p>"From what I know," Akali started in a hushed murmur. "people rarely find their soulmates."</p><p>"..." Evelynn kept quiet, focusing on each word Akali uttered and the feeling of her breath caressing the skin of her neck.</p><p>"Is it really bad that you and I found each other?"</p><p><em>'Despite how the past turned out?' </em>Evelynn wanted to ask, but decided against it. She returned to embracing Akali, pressing most of her face against Akali's hair. "I guess not."</p><p>Akali smiled, nodding once. She reciprocated the embrace, enveloping Evelynn in her arms as they both finally accepted the fact that they were indeed destined to be together. "Does that mean I have to take you out on dates now?"</p><p>The feigned reluctant tone Akali used inspired a little titter from Evelynn. "You sound like you hate it."</p><p>"More like I'll probably be awkward in one." Akali corrected, lightly shaking her head at the image her head conjured up. "Or I might just screw up with something, especially with you."</p><p>"Never with me, darling. Never with me."</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>The pavement was pitch black with cracks of orange, the flames underneath threatening to seep through. The walls were the same, but hellfire licked the surface and served as a warning to those who even dared to walk through the fiery path.</p><p>Despite being literally surrounded by the eternal flames of Hell, the priestess remained unharmed. She didn't even feel an ounce of the scalding heat, for she was protected by the golden glow the angel had casted on her upon their arrival to the underworld.</p><p>"What am I doing here?" She had asked, but the celestial being merely ushered her to go forth and continue down the path ahead before turning away and remaining at the entrance of the cave-like location.</p><p>The further the priestess walked, the more she started seeing cells burning with hellfire, souls screaming and reaching out to her, pleading for the help she was not capable of giving. She wasn't aware of how things worked in the underworld, but she was quite certain that reaching back to those souls would likely do her harm.</p><p>Another angel met her at the end, this one donning darker robes than the one that had brought her there. The fallen angel merely nodded at her before leading her to one of the many cells ahead. A bridge of flaming rocks formed a stairway for them and the priestess didn't bother questioning it.</p><p>Mutely, she climbed over the rocks, looking at the fallen angel for any clues on where it would lead. The latter merely glanced at the cell the rocks were leading her to. She followed the direction and when she did, her eyes widened.</p><p>With evident haste, the priestess rushed to the very end of the floating path. She practically crashed against the black bars of the cell, grasping the hand that reached out in between. The flames had settled to the point that the one within was completely visible and it broke her heart when she saw how the burnt skin regenerated until it was flawless.</p><p>"Evelynn..."</p><p>"Akali..."</p><p>Despite the heavenly shield around her, the priestess still embraced the demon through the bars, feeling hints of the searing burn of hellfire scorching her. The demon gripped her as tight as it could, teeth clenching as it felt its skin begin to scald against the bars.</p><p>For the first time in years of living in Heaven, wondering what had happened to her beloved demon, the priestess finally knew and she didn't know if the knowledge was a gift or a curse. Knowing the demon suffered just for the sake of her being granted entry to Heaven was a thought that weighed heavy within her for so long.</p><p>"The Heavens are feeling generous today." The fallen angel, Morgana, spoke from her place, watching the reunion with a sympathetic gleam hinting in her eyes. "They are allowing you to make the decision."</p><p>"Decision?" The priestess looked over her shoulder, her hand still clutching one of the demon's own.</p><p>Morgana hummed, nodding. "You can decide between two choices. One, you return to Heaven, but the Gods will erase your memories of the demon, saving you the emotional agony and purifying the taint in your soul."</p><p>"What's the second choice?"</p><p>"Simple. Second choice is you burn here in Hell." Morgana stated before glancing at the demon. "With <em>her</em>."</p><p>Upon hearing the second choice, the demon released its death grip on the priestess' hand as if she was electrocuted. She retreated into her cell, stepping away from her lover's reach. She shook her head when the priestess turned to her, asking her through her gaze why she retracted.</p><p>"She'll choose the first choice." The demon decided for the priestess, prompting the latter's eyes to widen. "She belongs up there, in Heaven."</p><p>"The first choice?" Morgana asked, raising an eyebrow. "If so, then I'll summon my sister now."</p><p>"No!" The priestess objected, shaking her head. "This is <em>my</em> decision to make! Not hers!"</p><p>"My love, please, don't do this to yourself." The demon whispered, words nearly unheard.</p><p>"I choose the second choice." The priestess said, disregarding her demon's pleas. "I would rather burn here in hell with her rather than return to a painless prison disguised as a seraphic paradise."</p><p>For a moment, Morgana watched them, studying them with a look that showed she was attempting to decipher why the priestess would decide such.</p><p>Eventually, Morgana nodded and snapped her fingers, the bars of the cell vanishing. Before the priestess could comprehend what was happening, she felt the blistering grasp of flames suddenly drag her into the cell, the bars returning and trapping both her and the demon in its confinement.</p><p>"Welcome to eternal damnation." Was the last thing they heard from Morgana before she turned away and departed, the hovering steps crumbling upon her leave.</p><p>The golden glow around the priestess died down and once it did, the demon embraced her from behind, while everything around them began to set ablaze once again. Without the divine protection, she ultimately felt the entirety of the scathing burn of eternal flame.</p><p>"Aagghhh!" She screamed out at the first feeling of flame licking at her skin before it bit down on her flesh.</p><p>All of a sudden, she felt the demon's lashers wrap around her, protecting her as much as it could from the agonizing fire. As tears of pain fell upon her cheeks, she heard a whisper in her ear.</p><p>"Do you regret it?"</p><p>The mind-shattering suffering, the touch of insanity it gradually induced with its pain, the feeling of being in a space where there was no escape, there were so many things giving her the reason to indeed regret her choice.</p><p>But among all the chaotic torture, her hand found the demon's. She closed her eyes and gripped the hand in her grasp as tightly as she could, surrendering herself to the creature that cradled her in its embrace.</p><p>"...N-No."</p><p>"Akali..."</p><p>"I left you once... I'm not leaving you again."</p><p>"My love, I don't deserve you." The demon spoke in a trembling whisper, her own tears trailing down her cheek.</p><p><b>"In the pits of Hell I will dwell..."</b> She uttered with a shaky breath, pressing her head against the chest of the demon. <b>"...how long, no one can ever tell..."</b></p><p>The demon tightened her hold around her, feeling her own flesh burn away. <b>"Peace and serenity, you abandon in your forthcoming days, you have fallen, my love..."</b></p><p>Scorching and searing, it wasn't enough for the demon to release the only piece of humanity that it has ever loved. Wherever they may be, as long as they're together, even the flames of the Devil or the wrath of the Gods would not be able to separate them.</p><p>
  <b>"...in the Agony's Embrace."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: Well, it's finally done! This is probably the first piece I've written where I was finally able to use my knowledge about supernatural stuff, so this was suuuper fun for me! Though in some parts, I did feel a little sad for what I'm doing to the characters. ;~;</p><p>The thing about healing and transferring the pain to a tree is an ability one of my relatives have, so it was really exciting for me to put in this story! :D</p><p>This story was also hugely inspired by @suqling's Blood Moon comic and of course @RouzaVII's Blood Moon fan art! Check their works out if you haven't yet! ^u^</p><p>Also, since this is the first time I've written about the whole Blood Moon Akalynn thingy, I would love to know what you readers think about it! :D</p><p>That's that for now! Till my next update~ ^^/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>